


Absolution

by sweetcarolanne



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Body Worship, Choking, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Glove Kink, Id Fic, Knifeplay, M/M, Masks, No descriptions of eye trauma I promise, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: Set just after The Horror Show at Extreme Rules.The Monday Night Messiah must answer to his Creator for his one moment of weakness...
Relationships: Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Bray Wyatt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Absolution

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've posted for a while that has not been part of an exchange!
> 
> Many thanks to my anonymous beta.

An eye for an eye; that had been the stipulation, and Seth had done what he had to do. A sacrifice for the greater good was called for, and he had fulfilled his purpose.

Now, back in his room and alone with his thoughts, nausea began to stir within Seth once again. No one was there to see his rage and shame; the faithful Murphy had been dismissed for the night and his door was closed against a hostile world. But still Seth fought against the rising bile, his jaw beginning to ache from the tight clenching of his teeth.

He had never wanted the match in the first place. The whole thing was Rey Mysterio’s own fucking fault. But that was not the reason why Seth felt disgusted with himself and was now curled up on his bed, trapped in one of the darkest moods he’d ever fallen into.

No, it was because he’d thrown up in front of everyone like a stupid weakling. Seth was supposed to be a great leader now, a Messiah. He had been victorious against Mysterio, but in his own mind he had somehow emerged a loser.

I failed Him, Seth thought. I looked like a fucking coward out there, and I failed Him!

Forever linked in mind and soul to the one who had destroyed him and then created him anew, Seth could feel the Fiend’s slow-burning anger even from a distance, and it chilled him.

“Forgive me,” Seth whispered, a heartfelt plea to the only god he still had faith in. He struggled to find some comfort in the too-soft pillows and mattress, wondering miserably if the Fiend would abandon him for such a grievous wrongdoing.

Breathing deep and slow, he tried to lull himself to sleep, but all he could think of was the agony of punishment that he craved more than life itself. His body tensed despite his attempts to relax, and memories of pain and pleasure past washed over him as he longed to be absolved of his sins.

Seth’s own belt used as a whip as he bent over a chair; supple as a tongue and vicious as a snakebite, the lash had left his back, ass and thighs covered in lurid welts. The searing kiss of a knife, and the words “Let Me In” gouged raw and bleeding into Seth’s bare skin. Seth licking his own blood from the blade, relishing the coppery taste and the ringing of the Fiend’s dark laughter in his ears.

Knowing beyond all doubt that he was forgiven at last, and allowed to surrender to the lust of his demonic god… 

Seth groaned and tossed one of the pillows to the floor, and kicked the sheets off. He knew he was going to have a hellish night of it if the Fiend never came to him and he could not manage to get some sleep.

When Seth did fall asleep at last, his slumbers were only fitful ones and there were too many stray thoughts chasing around in his brain. Red light seemed to fill the room in Seth’s fragmented half-dreams, and he swore he could sense two gloved hand hovering before his face, a static image amidst the flickering shadows behind his eyelids. A tantalizing illusion of his tortured mind that made his heart hammer and his cock achingly hard.

The hands lunged for Seth; his eyes flew open and his body, naked and helpless, hit the floor with a bruising thump. Harsh fingers twisted in his hair and pulled him onto his knees. Seth thrashed and struggled in the blood-red gloom as one hand forced his mouth open, and he was caught in the brutal grip of a Mandible Claw.

This was no dream, no phantasm conjured from Seth’s delirious cravings; He was real, He had somehow found His way to Seth, and He was there to reclaim what belonged to Him.

Seth ceased his struggles, letting his jaw go slack and his eyes widen, gazing up in adoration at the Fiend and opening his mouth and throat as much as he could to the hand that bestowed the blissful agony he had been longing for.

“Did you think I would leave you, Seth, when I have become a part of you? Did you think I would abandon you, when you are forever mine?”

The words appeared inside Seth’s mind and reverberated in his very bones. Seth’s eyes blurred with tears as the grasping hand stretching his mouth was slowly removed, to be replaced with a huge, swollen cock as the unspoken voice echoed in his head again.

“You are my weapon to wield against the sinful world. You are my vessel, to use as I desire.”

Seth opened his vulnerable throat to deep and choking thrusts that left him breathless and dizzy. His tears were streaming now and his own cock was so hard it throbbed, but he dared not touch himself. All he could do was yield, submit, and offer proof that he was worthy to serve his god.

“Yes, yours,” Seth’s mind and soul cried out to the Fiend. He strained to take all of that long, thick cock, savoring the taste of pre-come and ready to swallow more. But the Fiend’s hands were once again twisting in Seth’s hair, urging him away from the massive cock he had been worshiping. 

Gulping air back into his lungs, Seth scrambled back onto the bed, his limbs weak and ungainly. He sensed the presence of the Fiend beside him, although he had not seen or heard his dark god move.

“Look at me, Seth.”

Raising his eyes, Seth saw that the Fiend was naked save for his mask and gloves. Seth’s heart beat fast as he realized what was wanted of him. He was seldom allowed to provide body worship, and he relished every chance he got to please the Fiend this way.

With eager lips and hands, Seth caressed every inch of tattooed skin that he could reach. His kisses and touches were ardent and yet tender; rapt with devotion and more aroused than ever, he sought the Fiend’s nipples with his tongue and licked from one to the other before taking one in his mouth, nipping at it gently and then sucking on it with all the passion he possessed. 

Seth slid one hand down over the Fiend’s chest and stomach, moving slowly to rest upon the Fiend’s still swollen cock. He attempted to wrap his hand around the thick shaft and stroke it, but a warning snarl from the Fiend made him desist.

“You must renew your strength before you sate me.”

Seth’s eyes went wide again as a gleaming silver knife appeared, clasped tight in the gloved hand marked “Hurt,” and the Fiend drew the sharpened edge across His own skin, just beneath His collarbone. The “Heal” hand tugged Seth’s head towards it, and Seth lapped eagerly at the flowing stream of red, almost driven mad with pleasure at its taste. He uttered a soft moan as his tongue moved over the wound with sensual abandon. The Fiend had partaken of Seth’s blood many times, but He had never before offered His own like this!

It was as the Fiend had said; Seth could feel a surge of power through his formerly weakened body, and he was more than ready to submit when those powerful hands, with their superhuman strength, pulled him onto hands and knees. 

Fingers slicked with something cool and soothing pushed into Seth and all too briefly stretched him, for the Fiend was sometimes merciful, but never gentle. In an instant the fingers were gone, and the Fiend slammed into Seth with one vicious thrust of his massive cock.

“I will heal you, and forgive you, but you must earn your absolution with your pain.”

Seth barely had time to scream before the Fiend’s hands were locked around his neck. 

Oh fuck, yes… this was what Seth truly craved!

The glorious pressure of the Fiend’s relentless grip, crushing Seth’s throat as He fucked Seth hard and deep. Seth almost swooning, gasping for breath each time the hands released, only allowing him slight relief before they clenched again, choking him more intensely than they had before. Seth’s life in the mighty hands of the Fiend… echoes of the old song ringing in Seth’s ears and brain, maddening and elusive with their spectral melody.

“He’s got the whole world in His hands…”

Seth’s tears were flowing, his lungs felt like they were on fire, and he was so close to coming without either of them having touched his cock. He belonged to his god, and every part of him was laid bare like an offering on an altar, his soul raw and bleeding like a slaughtered lamb.

“Oh yes, fuck yes, I’m yours…” his mind cried out to the Fiend in silent prayer. “Take my last breath if that’s what you want. Choke me till I’m gone, snap my fucking neck… anything for you!”

Only then did the Fiend’s grasp on Seth’s throat loosen for the final time, and Seth felt one of the Fiend’s hands, the “Heal” hand, pressing against his bare chest, resting above his heart. Seth could hardly bear the wave of rapture that swept over him; no declaration of love was needed, for that one touch, and Seth’s ragged gasps as he came, spoke louder than a thousand words.

Seth heard the rumbling, guttural growl as the Fiend came inside him, and he collapsed at last, too drained and spent to move.

He woke to find himself cradled in strong arms, rocked against a broad chest while familiar lips touched his in a tender kiss. Seth managed a small, weak smile; his whole body felt sore and battered, but he had never been happier to see anyone in his life.

“Been… too fucking long, Bray,” he finally said, his voice hoarse and raspy. Bray chuckled, smoothing down Seth’s hair with a now gloveless hand.

“He’ll always find you when you need Him, Seth. He’s shown you that tonight. You’re part of Him now, and He’s a part of you.”

Bray brought his mouth to Seth’s again, deepening the kiss and seeking Seth’s tongue with his own before moving down to nip and nuzzle at Seth’s bruised neck. Seth grimaced a little and looked up at Bray with a slight frown.

“And what if it’s you I miss? Huh, Bray? What then?”

“You know what I always say about circles, Seth. Everything’s gonna come around soon enough, and our paths will cross again. No power on earth will keep us apart when the right time comes. But in the meantime, a certain Messiah has plenty of work to do.”

Bray traced one gentle fingertip along Seth’s cheekbone, kissing him once more.

“There’s someone who would make the perfect sacrifice for what you always call ‘the greater good.’ Young Dominik Mysterio, he’s such a hothead… you know he’s going to go off at you, wanting revenge for what you did to his daddy!”

Bray gave another chuckle, and Seth could hear an echo of the Fiend’s demonic laughter in the seemingly light-hearted sound.

“Imagine what it would be like, Seth – to get him where you want him, to do to him all the things that the Fiend has done to you… and wouldn’t that boy be the perfect offering… to Him?”

Seth was sitting bolt upright now, his strength beginning to return and his eyes ablaze with an almost fiendish light.

“Oh God, yes!” he whispered, his arms winding around Bray’s neck and pulling him down for a fiercer, biting kiss that left an exquisite taste of blood in both their mouths.


End file.
